fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused
Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused is a 2008 one-shot comic book written by Joshua Hale Fialkov, illustrated by Andy B. and published by WildStorm. The one-shot was reprinted on October 15th, 2008 as apart of the Friday the 13th, Volume 2 trade paperback. Official Summary A special one-shot! Maggie's life was never easy, but her abusive new boyfriend has pushed her over the edge. As her life spirals out of control, she hits upon the solution to her problems: use the local urban legend to "solve" the problems in her life. But what happens when she learns there's very little "legend" in the reality of Jason Voorhees? Plot Synopsis While near a rest station in a park, a teenage girl named Maggie is brutalized by her boyfriend Steve, who knocks her to the ground and begins pummeling her. As this occurs, a voiceover by Maggie states that this is twenty-third time Steve has hit her, prompting Maggie to vow herself that it will also be the last. The next day, Maggie, wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide her black eye, opens her heavily vandalized locker and looks at herself in the mirror, drawing the attention of a nearby trio of girls. Surrounding Maggie, the girls mock her injuries before moving on, leaving an enraged Maggie to smash her mirror. As this occurs, Maggie thinks to herself "Every day has been like punishment from God. Every bruise just makes it worse." After school, Maggie, who states to herself that nobody understands her situation, visits a school guidance counselor, who dismisses her claims of abuse as cries for attention, just like when she began to commit acts of self-mutilation the previous year when her mother passed away. Maggie's meeting with the counselor ends with the counselor advising she visit a psychologist, which Maggie does. After talking with Maggie, the psychologist states he can do nothing for her unless she opens up to him, ending their talk by suggesting Maggie go see a member of her local church. Maggie's meeting with a priest is no different from the other meetings, with the priest stating that Maggie's anger provokes everyone around her, finishing his talk with Maggie by saying that her stepmother visited him recently, convincing him Maggie has no one to blame for her problems but herself. Arriving home from the church after talking to the priest, Maggie enters her house to find her obviously drunk father asleep. After telling Maggie not to disturb her father, Maggie's stepmother orders her to her room, telling her only come down when she calls her, finishing her demands to Maggie with the sentence "And keep that shitty music of yours turned down!" Reaching her room, Maggie gets an idea on how to solve her problems after glancing at a sign reading "God helps those who help themselves" on her door. Entering her room, Maggie calls Steve and claims she wants to be with him, asking him to pick her up. After talking to Steve, Maggie takes a large knife out of her backpack when her stepmother barges into her room, asking her where she is going. Eying her knife, Maggie replies to her stepmother's question with "Oh, nowhere special." After murdering both her stepmother and father with her knife, Maggie, when Steve drives up to her house and tells her to hurry up, climbs out her window, telling Steve to be quiet as her parents are "sleeping". Getting into a heavily drinking Steve's car, Maggie tells him where to go, claiming she will make the trip worth his while, also stating that the blood on her face is from accidentally cutting herself earlier. After arriving at Camp Crystal Lake, Maggie has Steve park his car and begins to seduce him, taking her shirt off and walking out to Crystal Lake, saying that Steve can have his way with her. Following Maggie to the lake, Steve begins to reach for her breasts when Maggie impales him with her knife and begins to beat him. Taunting Steve as she beats him, Maggie claims that he should not have hurt and now she is going to hurt him. Attempting to fight Maggie, Steve gets the upper hand and begins to strangle her when he sees Jason Voorhees rapidly approaching. Maggie, as Jason strikes Steve with his machete and nearly severs his arm, stabs Jason's shoulder with her knife, only to be knocked away. With Steve dead, Jason begins advancing on Maggie, who claims to Jason she was only defending herself from Steve before stabbing Jason in the chest with her knife, knocking him to ground. With Jason beginning to get up, Maggie grabs his machete and begins manically stabbing his chest with it, screaming "Die. Die. Die!!!" as she does so. After stabbing Jason, Maggie, content that he is dead, begins to stumble towards Steve's car. Getting inside the car and starting it up, Maggie begins to mumble "Never touch me again... Never hurt me..." when a recovered Jason grabs the back of the car and flips it. As Jason approaches her, wielding her own knife, Maggie realizes the heavily damaged car is leaking gasoline and, after grabbing a lighter, pulls herself from it. Lighting the lighter, Maggie ignites the gasoline leaking from the car and, along with Jason, is thrown away by the ensuing explosion. Surviving the car explosion, Maggie uprights herself, and spots Jason glaring down at her. As the smoking Jason stares at her, Maggie begins attempting to reason with him, saying that the two of them are the same. Maggie goes on to say to Jason that she, like him, lost her mother and afterwards everyone turned against her. Grabbing hold of Jason's clothing and falling to her knees, Maggie claims that everyone else made her into a monster and that she killed them to punish them for it and to avenge her mother. Believing Jason, who has yet to react to her speech, understands her, Maggie embraces him. As Maggie hugs him, Jason begins to stir and raises his machete arm. Realizing Jason's intentions, Maggie screams "But were the same... please..." before Jason decapitates her. With Maggie dead, Jason submerges himself in Crystal Lake, taking Maggie's body and severed head with him. Category:Comics Category:Literature